Warriors A Path Within
by Icestorm of the north
Summary: Four clan of wild cats share the forest and live by laws their ancestors have set for them. But the great DawnClan is in grave danger and the sinister HeartClan get stronger and stronger every day. An ordinary house cat named Missy comes who is the chosen
1. Allegiances

**DawnClan**

**LEADER** **Flamesky**-a red tabby tom with one white paw

DEPUTY Nightfire-a black tom with ash colored tail and paws

**Apprentice-Hazelfur**

**MEDICINE CAT** **Dustpelt**-a gray almost black tom with pale green eyes

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Firestone**-a dark ginger tom with white tip of tail

**Apprentice-Foxfur**

**Hollyfeather**-a light brown tabby she-cat

**Jayfeather**-a black tom with pale green eyes

**Apprentice-Sootfur**

**Lilyflower**-a silver she-cat with black muzzle

**Apprentice-Berryfur**

**Cobblerock**-a longhaired dark brown tom

**Aprentice-Maplefur**

**Runningwater**-a swift blue-gray she-cat

**Darkshard**-a black tom with white paws

**APPRENTICES ** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Foxfur**-a red tabby tom with one black paw

**Sootfur**-a gray tom with darker flecks

**Berryfur**-a blue-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Maplefur**-a silver she-cat with one black paw and

muzzle

**Heatherfur**-a light brown tabby she-cat

**Hazelfur**-a cream tom with amber eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

**Thornheart**-a lovely golden-brown she-cat

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Raggedclaw**-a dark brown tabby tom with ragged

looking fur, formerly a rogue

**Shadepelt**-a dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Leafstorm**-a very light gray she-cat with blue eyes

WaterClan

**LEADER** **Twistedsky**-a golden tom with a twisted paw

**Apprentice-Tigerfur**

**DEPUTY** **Lionstorm**-a golden-brown tom

**MEDICINE CAT** **Ivypelt**-a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice-Hollyfur**

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Darkfoot**-a light gray tom with one black paw

**Ashheart**-a gray she-cat with darker flecks

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Tigerfur**-a brown tom with one white paw

H**ollyfur**-a gray almost black she-cat with blue eyes that

shine like the stars

SnowClan

**LEADER** **Mistysky**-a lovely blue-gray she-cat with white paws

**DEPUTY** **Stonefeather**-a blue-gray tom with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**** Spottedpelt**-a tortoiseshell she-cat

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Willowheart**-a very light gray she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice-Daisyfur**

**Whitestone**-a white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice-Rockfur**

**Longclaw**-a golden tom with large black paws

HeartClan

**LEADER ** **Jaggedsky**-a dark gray tabby tom with large, powerful

paws

**DEPUTY** **Scorchpelt**-a dark ginger tom with piercing green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT** **Cobblerock**-a light gray tabby tom with large paws

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Dustclaw**-a gray tom with dark gray paws

**Apprentice-Sandfur**

**Crookedfoot**-a tortoiseshell she-cat

**Ashepelt**-a small gray tom with darker flecks

**Apprentice-Tinyfur**

**Butch**-a skinny blue-gray tom, formerly a rogue

**QUEENS** (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

**Hollyheart**-a tortoiseshell she-cat with white underbelly

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Leopardpelt**-an unusually spotted she-cat

**Dawnclaw**-a dark cream tom with piercing green eyes

Cats Outside of Clans

**Travis**-a tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes,

a friendly kittypet in a house near the forest

**Fudge**-a plump dark brown tabby tom, a fussy kittypet in a

house near the forest

**Minnie**-a small plump she-cat that lives in an old Twoleg

house at the edge of the forest


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_The full moon _shone over the head of a light brown tabby she-cat. She smelled the air, taking in every forest scent around her. Something moved in a bush and her instincts took her to the grassy ground. She stalked up to it and jumped. Her collar tag jingled as she jumped at the small brown creature. The mouse turned to flee, but she was quicker and already on top of it.

As she played with the live mouse, a weird sound came to her from far in the forest. Once the mouse landed on the ground from her last throw, and she wasn't looking, it high tailed it out of there. She turned around to see the mouse disappear into a small hole. She let out a sigh, but did nothing else. She then woke up knowing everything she had seen was just a dream. She had had this dream four times since the last full moon. The sound she had heard was her owner pouring food into her bowl.

She closed her eyes again try to bring back the memory of her dream. She had been walking in the forest and where her collar nips her neck, nothing was even there, but she could hear it jingle. She got up and walked over to her food dish. She ate the tasteless dry food. It wasn't like a mouse that made her mouth water just looking at it.

She wasn't very thirsty so she walked out of the house through the cat flap and outside. The cold, damp air was all she needed to know that it was going to rain. As she walked on the path, she could feel her pads didn't like it one bit. All she wanted to feel was the forest grass with own pads in the waking world. She jumped upon her fence and sat down, looking out into the forest.

"Hiya, Miss," a tortoiseshell she-cat meowed from the other fence.

"Hi, Travis." Missy meowed back.

"Don't tell me, Missy. You plan on going out into the forest," a plump dark brown tom meowed as he scrambled up the fence and sits down next to Travis.

"I want to see what's out there and the feeling of soft grass on my pads, Fudge." Missy meows.

"I for one know what's out there." Fudge meowed, narrowing his amber eyes.

"What's out there?" Travis jumped up and down on the fence happily while almost falling off.

"Evil, vicious, and bloodthirsty wild cat." Fudge meows.

Travis looks at Fudge with wide eyes. "Really, Fudge?" she meowed.

"Really." Fudge replied. "I wouldn't go out there if I were you Missy."

Missy hadn't been listening to any of this. She had seen the bushes at the edge of the forest move and something was watching her.

"Missy?" Travis poked Missy with the end of her claw.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Missy jumped off the fence and toward the trees.

"Didn't say I warned you!" Fudge called after her as she walked into the forest.

Missy walked on through the damp forest as her dream came back to her fully. The smell of a mouse had just come to her as she opened her mouth. She crouched down and stalked toward a moving bush. She crouched there getting ready to jump with her eye on the small brown creature when she heard the snap of a twig and she turned to see what it was. The brown mouse scurried away for he heard the twig, but Missy was too distracted to notice.

A blue-gray blur streamed past her. It turned and launched itself at her. Missy landed on her side and tried to wiggle away from her attacker, but the gray cat held her down hard. As claws started digging into her side, she had an idea. She flipped herself and exposed her soft underbelly. The cat held her head high and Missy pushed her off. She scrambled to her paws and started running away.

She could hear the blue-gray cat run after her. Maybe this small cat was what Fudge had been talking about. Missy turned to face her attacker, her tail fluffed out twice its size. The cat launched itself at her again, but this time with more force. The wind was taken out of Missy and she tried to regain her breath. Then the weight was lifted off of her.

"Hi kittypet," the cat meowed. "You put up quite a fight for a Twoleg pet."

Missy fluffed up twice her normal size. _A Twoleg pet!_ "And I'll do it again if I have to."

"The name's Berryfur," the blue-gray cat meowed. "I'm training to become a DawnClan warrior."

Missy looked at Berryfur. She had no idea what this Berrywhatever was truly talking about, but it seemed the threat was long gone.

"What's a lone kittypet like yourself doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous?" asked Berryfur while looking weirdly at Missy.

"If you're the most dangerous thing out here, then I can handle it." Missy meowed.

Berryfur narrowed her ice blue eyes, "Oh I'm far from the most dangerous thing out here. If I was half a warrior, I would have given you wounds to remember."

Missy felt fear go through all her bones; something out here is even more dangerous?

"Anyhow," Berryfur meowed, using her sharp teeth to tug a clump grass and dirt from between her claws. "I didn't really think it was worth hunting you. You're obviously not from one of the other Clans."

"Other Clans?" Missy echoed, confused.

Berryfur let out an impatient hiss. "You must have heard of the four warrior Clans that hunt around here. I belong to DawnClan. The other Clans try to steal our prey especially HeartClan. They're really fierce, they would have ripped you to shreds!"

Berryfur paused to spit angrily and continued, "They come to take prey that is rightfully ours. It's the job of DawnClan warriors to keep them out of our territory. When I've finished my training, I'll be so dangerous, I'll have the other Clan shaking in their flee-bitten skins! They won't come near us again!"

Missy narrowed her eyes. This must be one of the wild cats Fudge had told her and Travis about. Yet Missy wasn't scared. In fact, it was hard not to admire this confident kitten. "So you're not a warrior yet?" she asked.

"Why? Did you think I was?" Berryfur purred loudly, then shook her head. "I won't be a real warrior for ages. I have to go through the training first. Kits have to be six moons old before they even get to begin training. Today is my first day out as an apprentice."

Berryfur cleared her throat and looked at Missy, "Besides you haven't lived until you've tasted fresh-killed mouse. Have you ever tasted mouse?"

"No," Missy admitted, a little defensively. "Not yet."

"I guess you'll never understand." Berryfur sighed. "You weren't born wild. It makes a big difference. You need to be born with warrior blood in your veins, or the feel of wind in your whiskers. Kittens born into Twoleg nests could never feel the same way."

Missy was remembering the way she felt in her dream. "That's not true!" meowed Missy indignantly.

Berryfur didn't reply. She suddenly stiffened mid-lick; one paw still raised, and sniffed the air. "I can smell cats from my Clan," she hissed. "You should go. They won't be pleased to find you hunting in our territory!"

Missy looked around, wondering how Berryfur knew any cat was approaching. She couldn't smell anything different on the leaf-scented breeze. But her fur stood on end at the note of urgency in Berryfur's voice.

"Quick!" Berryfur hissed again. "Run!"

Missy prepared to spring into the bushes; not knowing which way was safe to jump.

She was too late. A voice meowed behind her, firm and menacing. "What is going on here?"

Missy turned around to see a large tabby tom strolling majestically out from the undergrowth. He was magnificent. Brown hairs streaked his muzzle, and an ugly scar parted the fur across his shoulder, but his smooth red tabby coat shone like fire in the sunlight.

"Flamesky!" Beside Missy, Berryfur crouched down and narrowed her blue eyes. She crouched even lower when a second cat-a beautiful silver she-cat-followed the tabby cat into the clearing.

"You shouldn't be so near Twolegplace, Berryfur!" growled the sliver cat angrily, narrowing her blue eyes.

"I know, Lilyflower, I'm sorry." Berryfur looked down at her paws.

Missy copied Berryfur not knowing what to do and crouched low to the forest floor, her ears twitched nervously. These Clan cats had an air of strength she had never seen in any of her yard friends. Maybe what Fudge had told her and Travis was true!

"Who is this?" asked the tom.

Missy flinched as he turned his gaze on her. His piercing amber eyes made her feel even more vulnerable than when he wasn't looking at her.

"She's no treat," meowed Berryfur quickly. "She's not another Clan warrior, just a Twoleg pet from beyond our territories.

_Just a Twoleg pet!_ This time the words inflamed Missy more than the first time, but she held her tongue. The warning look in Flamesky's stare told her that he had observed the anger in her eyes, and she looked away.

This is Flamesky, he's leader of my Clan!" Berryfur hissed to Missy under her breath. "An Lilyflower. She's my mentor, which means she's training me to be a warrior."

"Thank you for the introduction, Berryfur," meowed Lilyflower coolly.

Flamesky was still looking at Missy. "You fight well for a Twoleg pet," he meowed.

Missy and Berryfur exchanged confused glances. How did he know?

"We have been watching you both." Flamesky went on as if he had read their thoughts. "We wondered how you would deal with an intruder, Berryfur. You attacked her bravely."

Berryfur looked pleased at Flamesky's praise.

"Sit up both of you." Flamesky looked at Missy. "You two, kittypet." She sat up immediately and held Flamesky's gaze evenly as he addressed her.

"You reacted well to the attack, kittypet. Berryfur is stronger than you, but you used your wits to defend yourself. And you turned around to face her when she chased you. I've never seen a kittypet do that before."

Missy managed to nod her thanks, taken aback by such unexpected praise. His next words surprised her even more.

"I have been wondering how you would perform out here, beyond Twolegplace. We patrol this border frequently, so I have often seen you sitting on your boundary, staring out into the forest. And now, at last, you have dared to place your paws in the forest." Flamesky stared at Missy thoughtfully. "You do seem to have natural hunting ability and sharp eyes. You could have caught that mouse if you hadn't hesitated so long."

"R-r-r-really?" Missy stammered.

Lilyflower spoke now. Her meow was respectful, but insistent. "Flamesky, this is a kittypet. She should not be hunting in DawnClan territory. Send her home to her Twolegs!"

Missy pricked at Lilyflower's dismissive words. "Go home?" she meowed impatiently. Flamesky's words made her glow with pride. He had noticed her; he had been impressed by her. "But I've only come here to hunt for a mouse or two. I'm sure there's enough to go around."

Flamesky had turned his head to acknowledge Lilyflower's words. Now his gaze snapped back to Missy. His amber eyes were blazing with anger. "There is never enough to go around," he spat. "If you didn't live such a soft, overfed life, you would now that!"

Missy was taken aback and confused at Flamesky's sudden anger, but one glance at the horrified look on Berryfur's face was enough to tell her she had spoken too freely. Lilyflower stepped to her leader's side. Both warriors loomed over her now. Missy looked into Flamesky's threatening stare and her pride dissolved. These were not cozy fireside cats she was dealing with; they were mean, hungry cats who were probably going to finish what Berryfur had started.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"_Well?" Flamesky hissed,_ his face only a mouse-length from her face. Lilyflower remained silent as she towered over Missy.

She flattened her ears and crouched under the flame warrior's cold stare. "I am no threat to your Clan," she meowed, looking down at her trembling paws.

"You threaten our Clan when you take our food," yowled Flamesky. "You have plenty of food in your Twoleg nest already. You come here to hunt for sport. But we hunt to survive."

The truth of the warrior tom's word pierced Missy like a blackthorn, and suddenly she understood his anger. She stopped trembling, sat up, and straightened her ears. She raised her head to meet his gaze. "I had not thought of it that way. I am very sorry," she meowed solemnly. "I shall not hunt here again."

Flamesky let his hackles fall and signaled Lilyflower to step back. "You are an unusual kittypet, Missy," he meowed.

Berryfur's sigh of relief made Missy's ears twitch. She heard the approval in Flamesky's voice and noticed as he swapped a meaningful glance with Lilyflower. The look made her curious. What flashed between the two warriors? Quietly he asked, "Is survival here really so hard?"

"Our territory covers only part of the forest." Flamesky answered. "We compete for what we have with other clans. And this year, late newleaf means prey is scarce."

"Is your Clan very big?" Missy meowed, her eyes wide.

"Big enough." Flamesky replied. "Our territory can support us, but there is no prey left over."

"Are you all warriors then?" Missy meowed. Flamesky's guarded answers seemed to make her even more curious.

This time Lilyflower answered. "Some are warriors. Others are too young or too old or too busy caring for kits."

"And you all share prey together?" Missy muttered in awe, thinking guiltily at her own easy, selfish life.

Flamesky looked once again at Lilyflower. The silver she-cat stared back at him steadily. At last he returned his gaze to Missy and meowed. "Perhaps you should find out these things for yourself. Would you like to join DawnClan?"

Missy was too excited and taken aback to answer.

Flamesky went on, "If you did, you would train with Berryfur to become a Clan warrior."

"But a kittypet can't be a warrior." Berryfur blurted out. "They don't have warrior blood!"

A sad look clouded Flamesky's amber eyes. "Warrior blood," he echoed with a sigh. "Too much of that has been spilled lately."

Flamesky fell silent and Lilyflower meowed, "Flamesky is only offering you training, young one. There is no guarantee you would become a warrior. It might prove to difficult for you. After all, you're use to a comfortable life."

Missy was stung by Lilyflower's words. She swung her head around to face the silver she-cat. "Why offer me the chance then?"

It was Flamesky who spoke this time. "You are right to question our motives, young kit. The fact is, DawnClan needs more warriors."

"Understand that Flamesky doesn't make this offer lightly," warned Lilyflower. "If you wish to train with us, we will have to take you into our Clan. You must either live with us and respect our ways or return to your Twolegplace and never come back. You cannot live with a paw in each world."

"I can tell you are still a she-cat," Flamesky added, "despite your Twoleg stench that clings to your fur."

"What do you mean-still a she-cat?"

"You haven't yet been taken by the Twolegs to see the cutter," meowed Flamesky gravely. "You would be very different then. Not quite so keen to fight a Clan cat, I suspect!"

Missy was now confused. She suddenly thought of Fudge, who is mostly a lazy and fat cat since his visit to the vet. Was that what Flamesky meant by the cutter?

The Clan may not be able to offer you such easy food or warmth," continued Flamesky. "In the season of leaf-bare, nights in the forest can be cruel. The Clan will depend great loyalty and hard work. You will be expected to protect the Clan with your life if necessary. And there are many mouths to feed. But rewards are great. You will remain a she-cat. You will be trained in the ways of the wild. You will learn what it is to be a real cat. The strength and the fellowship of the Clan will always be with you, even when you hunt alone."

Missy's head reeled. Flamesky seemed to be offering her the life she had lived so many times, and so tantalizingly, in her dreams, but could she live like that for real?

Lilyflower interrupted her thoughts. "Come, Flamesky, let's not waste anymore time here. We must be ready to join the other patrol at sunhigh. Jayfeather will wonder what has become of us." She stood up and flicked her tail expectantly.

"Wait," Missy meowed. "Can I think about your offer?"

Flamesky looked at her for a long moment and nodded. "Lilyflower will be here tomorrow at sunrise," he told her. "Give her your answer then."

Flamesky murmured a quiet signal, and in a single movement the three cats turned and disappeared into the undergrowth.

Missy blinked. She stared up past the ferns that encircled her, through the canopy of leaves, to the clouds shown out in the clear sky. The scents of the Clan cats still hung heavy in the afternoon air. And as Missy turned and headed for home, she felt a strange sensation inside her, tugging her back into the depths of the forest. Her fur prickled deliciously in the light wind, and the rustling leaves seemed to whisper her name into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_Through the night_ and into day, Missy had the dream again, but more vivid. She had no collar on and the wind ruffled her fur. She stalked the small creature on, but she felt as if eyes were watching. In the shadows eyes were watching her, the Clan cats had entered her dream.

Missy woke up and stretched her legs. Her food dish was cleaned out and filled with the same murky Twoleg water. Missy preferred to drink out of puddles, but it was easier to drink this water on hot days. Would she leave this life just to go to the wild?

She shook that thought to the back of her head as she ate and drank. Missy walked out the cat flap once she finished eating and drinking. She jumped up on the fence and sat down looking out into the forest.

"Hello, Missy!" It was Travis. She jumped up on the fence and looked at Missy. "How was the forest?"

"I met some of those wild cats." Missy meowed.

"Really? Did they hurt you?" Travis meowed.

"Nope, but I did fight the youngest one." Missy felt pure joy run through her. Fighting Berryfur was the best thing that had happened to her.

"Wow!" Travis meowed in awe. "Fudge, you got to come up here!"

"I can hear fine from down here, thank you." Fudge meowed, a little annoyed.

"They also asked me to join their Clan." Missy meowed. She tried to explain everything that they said to Travis.

"Please don't go." Travis looked down at her paws.

"But I really want to go." Missy meowed. "Don't worry, I'm sure my Twolegs will get another house cat for you to spend your time with." Missy reassured Travis.

"It just won't be the same," meowed Travis. "But I can't stop you. This will be my last morning with you. Let's go say bye to everyone."

Missy nodded in agreement. As they walked on saying bye to neighborhood cats, Missy was thinking about everything she had done when she was younger. It was hard to leave behind kithood memories, but she had to.

As Missy walked on toward the forest, the meows of every cat rang in her ears. She could smell all the delightful forest scents from yesterday and some new ones too. She sat down in the same clearing from yesterday and opened her mouth. No new scents were here, just the stale scents of the Clan cats.

"You've got a lot to learn, young one," the meow came from behind Missy and she saw a pair of eyes in the bush. "Am I with another cat?"

Missy opened her mouth to scent the air. She could smell Lilyflower's scent, but whose was the other?

Lilyflower stepped out of the bush with a dark ginger tom behind her. "This is Firestone," she meowed.

"Hello young one." Firestone meowed. "Flamesky has told me all about you."

Missy looked up at him in awe/ He reminded her of Flamesky except he was a ginger tom and Flamesky was a tabby tom.

"Lilyflower thought you would never come." Firestone continued. "She thought you were too soft to even come out here again."

Lilyflower shot him a glare. "We must be off," meowed Lilyflower. "We don't want to be late."

Firestone nodded and the two set off. It took Missy more paces to keep up since she was smaller. Missy was panting hard and her legs were getting tired, but she had to keep up with them.

Firestone and Lilyflower slowed down, and soon came to a stop near a rock. Missy had time to catch her breath then.

"You must be able to scent it now." Firestone meowed. He turned his head so he could see her.

Missy opened her mouth. She could smell more cats with the same scent as Lilyflower and Firestone.

"We are almost to camp." Lilyflower meowed. She stood up on the rock and looked out.

Firestone had been quiet for a while and now spoke, "We should go now."

"Of course," meowed Lilyflower as she jumped off the rock. She signaled with her tail for Missy to follow.

They picked up their pace and once again Missy had to run to keep up. They walked down a hill and came face-to-face to a small hole in the middle of a bush.

"This is the entrance to our camp," meowed Firestone. He padded on into the hole followed by Lilyflower.

Missy stopped for a minute to take it all in. She then raced into the hole. On the other side, she walked into camp. Her eyes went wide, it was a amazing! Cats were sitting in the clearing grooming each other.

"This is a time for sharing tongues." Lilyflower meowed.

"Sharing tongues?" echoed Missy.

"It is when we groom each other." Lilyflower continued. "It is a time for grooming and sharing the news of the day."

Missy nodded. All eyes had turned to her now for they all smelled her unfamiliar stench.

"Here comes Flamesky now." Firestone meowed.

Flamesky walked up to them. "I see she has come. So what do you think?"

"She kept up well coming here." Firestone meowed.

"So she shall be a member?"

"Yes."

"I shall tell the Clan now." Flamesky walked away and jumped up on a rock and yowled. "Those cats old enough to catch their own prey come under the Dawnrock for a Clan meeting."

The cats in the clearing stood up and made their way toward the rock.

"You all know that newleaf has come late and we have less apprentices than usual."

A light gray tabby she-cat stood up. "Ya, but that mustn't be the reason you called this meeting."

Flamesky flicked his tail for silence. "So we have accepted an outsider into our Clan."

Everyone turned to Missy.

"Who is she?"

"Where'd she come from?"

"What Clan is she from?"

The voice that rang above the clamor was the light gray tabby she-cat. "She's a kittypet. Look at her collar!"

The other cats fell silent. The light gray tabby she-cat had gotten their attention.

"With that collar on her neck, she'll scare all the prey away!"

Flamesky flicked his tail for silence. "Lilyflower and Firestone have met her and agree she should be apprenticed in DawnClan."

The cats murmured with each other. Missy felt fear cling to her fur. Would the rest of the Clan agree?

"Once a kittypet, always a kittypet." The light gray she-cat meowed again. "DawnClan needs wildborn cats not another soft mouth to feed."

The rest of the cats went silent again staring at her. Missy felt her fur grow hot and fear still clinging to her.

Lilyflower bent down to talk to Missy. "That is Hollyfeather, she smells your fear-scent. They all do. Are you going to fight or be rejected by the Clan?"

Missy couldn't move from the spot. Her legs were glued to the spot.

"With is tingling, the enemy will know we're coming." Hollyfeather taunted. "With a kittypet, the other Clan will just laugh at us thinking we're too weak so we took in a kittypet!"

The rest of the Clan started nodding with her. Missy knew this would be her only way to win the trust of the Clan.

She snarled and flung herself at Hollyfeather. Hollyfeather wasn't ready for the attack. The Clan moved out of the way as Missy and Hollyfeather rolled around clawing and biting each other.

Missy bit her ear and clawed across Hollyfeather's side. Hollyfeather spat and hissed at Missy while clawing at her shoulder and face. Missy seemed to be winning over Hollyfeather.

Missy felt her collar tighten around her neck. She rasped for breath and flailed her paws at nothing. First she thought she was going to die then the tension on her neck gave way and she slid back. Hollyfeather fell on the ground.

She stood up and loomed over Hollyfeather seeing her collar in Hollyfeather's mouth.

Flamesky jumped off the rock and walked over to them. He took the collar from Hollyfeather and placed it in front of Missy. "Our newcomer had lost her Twoleg mark. She is now free to join our Clan."

The Clan nodded in agreement. Missy pushed dirt on top of her collar like she was burying her dirt.

"From now on she shall be known as Heatherfur." Flamesky continued. "There is no doubt StarClan had wanted her to stay."

The Clan sat silent for a while then they started to cheer her name.

"Heatherfur!"

"Welcome Heatherfur!"

"Hey Heatherfur!" The meow came from somewhere behind.

Not wanting to loose who it was, she quickly walked on. She then found herself face-to-face with a small blue-gray she-cat.

"Berryfur!" Heatherfur meowed.

"Flamesky chose a good name for you." Berryfur purred. "It'll be so much fun training with you by the way you beat Hollyfeather."

"Thanks," meowed Heatherfur a little embarrassed.

"Good thing Hollyfeather only became a warrior two moons ago or you would have been torn apart!" Berryfur meowed. Heatherfur just nodded.

"Hollyfeather was a pretty she-cat and that gash you gave her in the ear won't let her forget you too quickly. You definitely ruined her look." Berryfur felt happy talking to the lively cat she had met in the forest yesterday.

"Hey, where did Hollyfeather go?" meowed Heatherfur as she looked around.

"Probably off to our medicine cat." Berryfur meowed. Berryfur nodded her head towards an area covered by the branches from a low tree. "Dustpelt is our medicine cat. Not bad looking either. Younger and more handsomer than other-"

A low growl from behind them stopped Berryfur mid-sentence. They both turned, Heatherfur recognized the sleek black cat who had been next to Hollyfeather.

"Darkshard," meowed Berryfur while dipping her head respectfully.

The sleek tom eyed Heatherfur. "Lucky that collar of yours snapped when it did. Hollyfeather is young, but I can't imagine her being beat by a kittypet," he spat the word kittypet as if it were a curse word. He turned around and walked away.

"Darkshard," Berryfur hissed to Heatherfur. "Isn't young or hansom…"

Heatherfur was just about to nod when a yowl came from a dark gray she-cat.

"Shadepelt can tell something is wrong." Berryfur meowed.

Heatherfur didn't have enough time to look around when a cat came crashing out of the bushes. He was skinny and gray with darker flecks.

Berryfur let out a gasp. "That's Sootfur! Why is he alone? Where is Jayfeather?"

Heatherfur looked at Sootfur as he staggered into the clearing. He was breathing very heavily. His fur was mattered and dusty; his eyes were wide and terrified.

"Whose Sootfur and Jayfeather?" Heatherfur meowed to Berryfur. Others went around the two to meet the new arrival.

"Sootfur is an apprentice. Jayfeather is his mentor and a warrior." She explained quickly. "He, Jayfeather, and Nightfire went out on a mission against WaterClan, lucky fur-ball!"

"Nightfire?" Heatherfur was confused by all the names she was learning.

"He's Flamesky's deputy." Berryfur hissed. "But why did Sootfur come back alone?" She lifted her head to listen to what Flamesky was saying.

"Sootfur?" the tom spoke calmly, but a look of worry clouded his amber eyes. The other cats drew back with anxiety.

"What happened?" Flamesky turned around and leaped up on the Dawnrock. "Speak, Sootfur!"

Sootfur staggered to his feet. His sides still heaving and the grass and dirt around his turned red from the gash on his side. He managed to get up on Dawnrock and stand beside Flamesky. He got enough strength to tell the crowd he was looking at, "Nightfire is dead!"


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_A shocked silence_ came from the Clan so you could hear every heartbeat.

Sootfur staggered slightly. His whole side glistened wet with blood that flowed from the deep gash on his side. "We m-m-met five WaterClan warriors beside the river, not far from Sandy beach." He went on, "Lionstorm was among them."

"Lionstorm!" Berryfur gasped. "He is the WaterClan deputy. He's one of the greatest warriors in the forest. Lucky, Sootfur! Wish it could have been me. I'd have really-" Berryfur got silenced by a fierce glance from the old gray she-cat who had sensed Sootfur's return.

Heatherfur turned her attention back on Sootfur.

"Nightfire warned Lionstorm to keep his hunting parties off of DawnClan territory. He said the next WaterClan warrior to be found on DawnClan territory would be killed, but Lion…. Lionstorm did not and would not back down. He said his Cl-Cl-Clan had to be fed whatever we threatened." Sootfur paused to wheeze for breath. He was still bleeding heavily, and he staggered awkwardly to stay up.

"That was when the WaterClan cats attacked. It was hard to see what was happening for the fight was vicious. I saw Lionstorm had pinned down Nightfire, but Nightfire…" Suddenly Sootfur's eyes rolled into his head and lurched sideways. He scrambled off the Dawnrock and collapsed on the ground below.

A golden-brown queen rushed over toward him and crouched at his side. She licked his cheek then called out, "Dustpelt!"

Out of the branch shaded corner trotted the hansom gray tom Heatherfur had seen beside Berryfur. He bounded over to Sootfur's side and meowed for the queen to stand back. Then he used his pink nose to turn Sootfur over to examine the wound. He glanced up and meowed, "It's alright, Thornheart, his wounds aren't fatal. But I'll need to fetch some cobwebs to stop the bleeding."

As Dustpelt sprinted back to his den, the hushed silence in the clearing was broken by a mournful howl. Every eye turned in the direction it had come from.

A massive black cat staggered through the entrance tunnel. Between his sharp teeth the warrior held no prey, but the lifeless body of another cat. He dragged the tattered cat into the center of the clearing.

Heatherfur craned her neck and glimpsed a flash of a light gray paw hanging limply in the dust.

Shock rippled through the Clan like a chill breeze. Beside Heatherfur, Berryfur dropped into a crouch as grief swept over her. "Nightfire!"

"How had this happened, Jayfeather?" Flamesky demanded from his position on Dawnrock.

Jayfeather let the scuff of Nightfire's neck fall from his mouth. He looked steadily at Flamesky. "He died with honor, struck down by Lionstorm. I couldn't save him in time, but I managed to take Lionestorm's life while he was still gloating over his victory." Jayfeather's voice was calm and deep. "Nightfire's death was not in vein, for I doubt we'll see WaterClan hunters on our territory again."

Heatherfur glanced at Berryfur. The apprentice's eyes were dark with sadness.

After a moments pause, several cats padded forward to lick Nightfire's bedraggled fur. As they groomed they purred hushed phrases to the dead warrior.

Heatherfur whispered into Berryfur's ear. "What are they doing?"

Berryfur didn't take her eyes off the dead warrior as she answered. "Nightfire's spirit has gone off with SkyClan. They are sharing tongues with him one last time."

"SkyClan?" Heatherfur echoed.

"It's a Clan of heavenly spirits that watch over us. You can see them in Silverpelt."

Heatherfur was even more confused, and Berryfur continued, "Silverpelt is the band of stars you see every night stretching across the sky. Each star is a SkyClan warrior. Nightfire shall be among them this night."

Heatherfur nodded. Berryfur stepped forward to share tongues with the dead warrior.

Flamesky had remained silent while the first few cats came up to pay their respect. Now he leaped off the Dawnrock and slowly walked up to Nightfire. The other cats quickly retreated and watched their leader crouch down to share tongues with his old comrade.

When he finishes he raises his head and spoke. His voice was low and think with grief, and the Clan listened in silence. "Nightfire was a brave warrior. His loyalty to DawnClan could never be doubted. I always relied on his judgment, for it bore witness to the needs of the Clan, and was never swayed by self-interest or pride. He would have made a fine leader."

Then he lowed himself onto his belly, his head bowed, his paws stretched neatly before him, and silently he grieved for his lost friend. A few other cats came and lay down beside him, their bowed head and hunched backs copying his mournful pose.

Heatherfur watched. She had not known Nightfire, but she couldn't help feeling moved as she witnessed the Clan morn.

Berryfur came and stood beside her again. "Hazelfur will be sad," she remarked.

"Hazelfur?"

"Nightfire's apprentice, that cream cat over there. I wonder who his new mentor shall be?"

Heatherfur glanced over at the tom who squatted near Nightfire's body, staring unseeing at the ground. Heatherfur looked past him to the Clan leader. "How long will Flamesky sit with him?" she asked.

"Probably all night," replied Berryfur. "Nightfire was his deputy for many moons. He won't want to let him go too quickly. He was one of the best warriors! Not as big and powerful as Lilyflower or Jayfeather, but quick and clever."

Heatherfur look over at Jayfeather, admiring the strength that swelled in his powerful muscles and broad head. His massive body showed signs of his warrior life. One of his ears was split into a vee shape, and a thick scar sliced the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly Jayfeather stood up and stalked over to Sootfur. Dustpelt was crouching beside Jayfeather's wounded apprentice, using his teeth and front paws to press wads of cobweb onto his side wound.

Heatherfur leaned toward Berryfur, "What's Dustpelt doing?"

"Stopping the bleeding. It seemed like a nasty cut. And Sootfur seemed really shaken up. He's always been a bit jumpy, but I've never seen him this bad before! Let's go and see if he's woken up yet."

They made their way through the grieving cats toward the spot where Sootfur lay and settled themselves a respectful distance to wait for Jayfeather to finish speaking.

"So, Dustpelt." Jayfeather meowed with a confident meow. "How is he? Do you think you can save him? I've spent a lot of time training him, and I don't want my efforts to be wasted at the first battle."

Dustpelt didn't look up from his patient as he replied. "Yes, a pity if, after all your valuable training, he dies in his first fight, eh?" Heatherfur could hear the teasing purr in his soft mew.

"Will he live?" Jayfeather demanded.

"Of course. He just needs rest."

Jayfeather snorted and looked down at the motionless gray shape. He jabbed Sootfur with one of his front claws. "Come on, then! Get up!"

Sootfur didn't move.

"Look at the length of that claw!" Heatherfur hissed.

"Too right!" replied Berryfur with feeling. "I know I wouldn't want to get in a fight with him!"

"Not so fast, Jayfeather!" Dustpelt placed his paw over Jayfeather's sharp talon and gently moved it away. "This apprentice needs to keep as still as possible until the cat has healed. We don't want him opening his wound again by jumping around trying to please you. Leave him alone."

Heatherfur found herself holding her breath as she waited for Jayfeather's reaction. She guessed that few cats dared to give orders to the warrior like that. The big cat stiffened, and seemed about to speak when Dustpelt meowed teasingly, "Even you know better than to argue with a medicine cat, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather's eyes flashed at the small gray cat's words.

"I wouldn't dare argue with you, dear Dustpelt," he purred. He turned to leave and caught sight of Berryfur and Heatherfur. "Whose this?" he asked Berryfur; towering over them.

"She's the new apprentice." Berryfur meowed.

"She smells like a kittypet!" snorted the warrior.

"I was a house cat," Heatherfur meowed boldly, "but I'm going to train to be a warrior."

Jayfeather looked at her with sudden interest. "Ah, yes. Now I remember, Flamesky mentioned that he had stumbled across a stay kittypet. So he's actually going to try you out, is he?"

Heatherfur sat up very straight, anxious to impress this distinguished Clan warrior. "That's right," she meowed respectfully.

Jayfeather eyed her thoughtfully. "Then I shall watch your progress with interest."

Heatherfur watched Jayfeather stalk away, her eyes filled with respect and happiness. "Do you think he liked me?"

"I don't think Jayfeather likes any apprentices!" whispered Berryfur.

Just then Sootfur stirred and twitched his ears. "Has he gone?" he mumbled.

"Who? Jayfeather?" replied Berryfur, trotting toward him. "Yep, he's gone."

"Hi, there," Heather began, about to introduce herself.

"Go away, both of you!" Dustpelt protested, "How am I meant to help this cat with all these interruptions!" He impatiently flicked his tail at Berryfur and Heatherfur, and pushed his way between them and his patient.

Heatherfur realized he was serious, despite the lively glimmer in his warm green eyes.

"Come on then, Heatherfur," meowed Berryfur. "I'll show you around. See you later, Sootfur."

The two cats left Dustpelt with Sootfur and walked across the clearing.

Berryfur looked thoughtful. She was clearly taking her duties as a guide seriously. "You know the Dawnrock already," she began, flicking her tail toward the large, glistening rock. "Flamesky addresses the Clan from there. His den is down there." She lifted her nose toward a small den off the side of Dawnrock. "His den was made from many earthquakes long ago." Hanging vines draped the entrance, sheltering the leader's nest from wind and rain.

"The warriors sleepover there." Berryfur went on.

Heatherfur followed her to a large rock with a bush coming out of it a few paces away from the Dawnrock. There was a clear view from here right down to the fern entrance into camp. The rock and the branches of the bush were low, but Heatherfur could see a shelter space below the rock where the warriors made their nest.

"The senior warriors sleep nearest the center, where it's the warmest," explained Berryfur. "They usually share their fresh-kill together over by that heather bush. The younger warriors eat nearby. Sometimes they are invited to join the senior warriors for eating, which is a big honor."

"What about the other Clan cats?" Heatherfur asked, fascinated, but feeling rather overwhelmed by all the traditions and rituals of Clan life.

"Well, the queens share warrior quarters when they work as warriors, but when they are expecting kits, or nursing them, they stay in a nest near the nursery. The elders have their own place on the other side of the clearing. Come on I'll show you."

Heatherfur trotted after Berryfur, across the clearing, and past the shadowy corner where Dustpelt had his den. They stopped beside a large bush that sheltered a small area of ferns. Berryfur walked inside the bush and Heatherfur followed. Crouching among the soft greenery were three elderly cats tucking into a plump young rabbit.

"Hazelfur and Foxfur would have brought them that," whispered Berryfur. "One of the apprentice's duties is catching fresh-kill for the elders."

"Hello youngster," one of the elders greeted Berryfur.

"Hello Shadepelt," meowed Berryfur, nodding respectfully.

"This must be our new apprentice. Heatherfur, right?" meowed a second she-cat. Her sleek fur was light gray, and nothing where one ear should have been.

"That's right." Heatherfur replied, copying Berryfur's polite nod.

"I'm Leafstorm," purred the gray she-cat. "Welcome to the Clan."

"Have you two eaten?" meowed Shadepelt.

Heatherfur and Berryfur shook their heads.

"Well there's enough here. Hazelfur and Foxfur are turning into fine hunters. Would you mind if these youngsters shared a mouse, Raggedclaw?"

The dark brown tabby who lay beside her shook his head. Heatherfur noticed his fur was very ragged and not kept very clean.

"What about you Leafstorm?"

The light gray she-cat with only one ear meowed, "Of course not."

"Thank you," meowed Berryfur eagerly. She stepped forward and took a large mouse from the pile of prey, then dropped it at Heatherfur's feet. "You still not tasted mouse?" she asked.

"No." Heatherfur admitted. She suddenly felt excited by the warm smells that were rising from this piece of fresh-kill. Her whole body quivered at the thought of sharing her first real food as a Clan member.

"In that case, you can have the first bite, but save some for me!" Berryfur stood back to give Heatherfur room.

Heatherfur crouched down and took a large bite from the mouse. It was juicy and tender, and sang with the flavors of the forest.

"What do you think?" Berryfur asked.

"Fantastic!" mumbled Heatherfur, her mouth still full.

"Move over then!" meowed Berryfur, stepping forward and bending her head to take a bite.

As the two apprentices ate, they listened to the elders talk among themselves.

"How long before Flamesky appoints new deputy?" asked Shadepelt.

"Huh?" Leafstorm meowed.

"I think you need a new name, with one ear you can hardly hear!" snapped Shadepelt impatiently. "I said, how long before Flamesky appoints new deputy?"

Leafstorm ignored Shadepelt's irritated reply and spoke instead to the tabby tom "Raggedclaw, do you remember the day many moons ago when Flamesky himself was appointed deputy?"

Raggedclaw meowed earnestly. "Oh yes! It was not long after his mate died and his kits disappeared."

"He'll not be happy to be appointing a new deputy." Shadepelt observed. "Nightfire served him long and well. But he'll need to make up his mind quickly. According to Clan customs, the choice has to be made before moonhigh after the death of the old deputy."

"At least this time the choice is obvious," meowed Leafstorm.

Heatherfur raised her head and looked around the fern area. Who could Leafstorm possibly mean? To Heatherfur, all the warriors look worthy of becoming deputy. Perhaps she meant Jayfeather, after all, he had avenged Nightfire's death.

Jayfeather was sitting not far off from the entrance, his ears angled toward the elder's conversation he could hear.

As Heatherfur stretched with her tongue to lick the last traces of mouse from her whiskers, Flamesky's voice called from the Dawnrock. Ngithfire's body still lay in the clearing below; dark gray in the folding moonlight. "A new deputy must be appointed," he meowed. "But first, let us give thanks to SkyClan for the life of Nightfire. Tonight he sits with his warriors among the stars."

Silence fell as all the cats looked up into the sky, which was beginning to darken as evening crept over the forest.

"And now I shall name DawnClan's new deputy," Flamesky continued, "I say these words before the body of Nightfire, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice."

Heatherfur looked at Jayfeather. She couldn't help noticing the hunger in the big warrior's green eyes as he stared up at the Dawnrock.

"Lilyflower," Flamesky announced," will be new deputy of DawnClan."

Heatherfur was curious to see Jayfeather's reaction. But the dark warrior's face showed nothing as he walked over to congratulate Lilyflower with a nudge so hearty it almost pushed the silver she-cat off balance.

"Why didn't he make Jayfeather deputy?" Heatherfur whispered to Berryfur.

"Probably because Lilyflower has been a warrior longer, so she has a lot more experience," Berryfur murmured back. "Beside they've been really good friends."

"And I've always thought it had to deal with the stronger, better warrior."

Heatherfur and Berryfur almost jumped to their feet.

"The name's Maplefur." The silver she-cat meowed.

"She's the eldest apprentice and Lilyflower's sister's only daughter." Berryfur whispered to Heatherfur.

"I will be a warrior soon!" Maplefur bloated out. "So you'll-" She was hushed by Raggedclaw, the elder.

Flamesky spoke again, "Nightfire was also mentor to young Hazelpaw. Since there must be no delay in the training of our apprentices, I shall appoint Hazelfur's new mentor immediately. Darkshard, you are ready for your first apprentice, so you'll continue Hazelfur's training. You had a fine mentor in Jayfeather, and I expect you to pass on some of the excellent skills you were taught."

The black warrior swelled with pride as he showed his acceptance with a solemn nod. He strode over to Hazelfur, bent his head, and touched noses with his new apprentice. Hazelfur flicked his tail respectfully, but his eyes were still dull with grief for his lost mentor.

Flamesky raised his voice. "I shall keep a vigil with Nightfire's body tonight, before we bury him at sunrise." He leaped down from Dawnrock and walked over to lie beside Nightfire's body once more. Many other cats joined him, Hazelfur and Shadepelt among them.

"Should we sit with them too?" Heatherfur suggested. She had to admit the idea didn't appeal to her much. It had been a busy day and she was beginning to feel tired and sleep. All she really wanted to do was find somewhere warm and dry to curl up and just fall asleep.

Berryfur shook her head. "No, only those closest to Nightfire will share his last and final night."

Heatherfur thought, doesn't last and final mean almost the same thing? She shook that out of her head to finish listening to Berryfur,

"I'll show you where we sleep. The apprentices den is over there."

Heatherfur followed Berryfur to a mossy fallen tree.

"All apprentices share their fresh-kill over there." Berryfur flicked her tail toward a rock with a bunch of branches on top of it.

"How many apprentices are there?" Heatherfur asked.

"Not as many as usual-you, me, Sootfur, Hazelfur, Foxfur, and Maplefur."

As Heatherfur and Berryfur settle themselves beside the rock, a young tom crawled out from the ferns and vines under the tree. His coat was a ginger red like Flamesky's with the same brown stripes, but he was much lighter.

"So here comes the new apprentice!" he meowed, narrowing his eyes.

"Hello," Heatherfur meowed.

The young cat sniffed rudely. "She smells like a kittypet! Don't tell me I'm going to have to share my nest with that revolting stench!"

Heatherfur felt taken aback. Since her fight with Hollyfeather, all the cats had been quite friendly. Maybe they had just been distracted by Sootfur's news, she thought.

"You'll have to excuse, Foxfur," meowed Berryfur. "I think he must have a fur-ball stuck somewhere. He's not usually this bad tempered."

"Psst!" spat Foxfur crossly.

"Hold on youngsters," The deep meow of Firestone sounded from behind the apprentices. "Foxpaw! As my apprentice, I expected you to be a little more welcoming to this newcomer."

Foxfur held his head up and looked defiant. "I'm sorry, Firestone," he purred, not sounding sorry at all. "I just didn't expect to be training with a kittypet, that's all!"

"I'm sure you'll get use to it, Foxfur," meowed Firestone calmly. "Now, it's getting late, and training starts early tomorrow. You should get some sleep." He gave Foxfur a stern look, and he nodded obediently. As he walked away, he spun around and vanished into the hanging of ferns and vines, sniffing once more as he brushed past Heatherfur.

With a flick of her tail, Berryfur invited Heatherfur to follow her, and lead the way after Foxfur. Inside the sleeping area, the ground was lined with soft moss, and the pale moonlight turned everything a delicate shade of green. The air was fragrant with fern scent, and warmer than outside.

"Where do I sleep?" Heatherfur asked.

"Anywhere, just as long as it's not near me!" snarled Foxfur, who was prodding some moss with his front paw.

Berryfur and Heatherfur exchanged glances, but said nothing. Heatherfur raked together a pile of moss with her claws. When she mattered her bed into a cozy nest, she circled until it was comfortable and settled down. Her whole body felt drowsy with content. This was her home now. She was a member to DawnClan.


End file.
